First Love
by oxards
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger memang telah menikah dengan Ronald Weasley.. Namun, siapa bilang dia telah melupakan cinta pertamanya? Meskipun ingatan itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan perasaan yang telah lama dikuburnya; cinta pertama akan selalu diingat, bukan?


Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa cinta pertama tak akan bisa dilupakan. Ya, kurasa itu memang benar, itu lah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Meskipun aku telah menikah dengan lelaki berambut merah yang konyol ini, aku terkadang masih teringat dengan dia, cinta pertamaku.

Namun, bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya, aku hanya mengingatnya. Selebihnya, aku telah mencintai lelaki yang duduk di sebelahku ini, dan tak akan berubah, meskipun dia selalu melakukan hal-hal dengan ceroboh, yah ku akui terkadang aku kesal dengannya. Aku tau dia lah satu-satunya orang yang cocok denganku, kami saling melengkapi, kau tahu.

Ronald Weasley, dia lah lelaki itu, dia lah suamiku. Dan kembali ke topik utama, Ron juga pasti memiliki cinta pertama. Aku tak tahu pasti siapakah cinta pertamanya, dan aku malu untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya. Yang kutahu, dia dulu sempat berhubungan dengan Lavender Brown, teman seasrama kami di Hogwarts. Mereka sungguh keterlaluan, berciuman di depan umum, di depanku. Kadang aku teringat akan hal itu, dan rasanya menjengkelkan sekali. Namun aku tahu, Ron memang tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai gadis itu. Kukira dia hanya ingin membuatku cemburu saat itu. Dia memang keterlaluan.

Ron sepertinya juga menebak-nebak siapa cinta pertamaku. Sama seperti aku, hanya menebak-nebak, karena hal itu sungguh tidak penting untuk ditanyakan, well, bagi kami seperti itu. Dan kupikir tebakannya salah. Dia pasti mengira bahwa Victor Krum adalah cinta pertamaku.

Salah, Ron. Bukan dia, bukan cowok berbadan terlalu besar seperti dia lah cinta pertamaku.

Cowok berdagu runcing, berwajah angkuh, berambut pirang itu lah cinta pertamaku. Cara berjalannya yang sungguh menjengkelkan, senyum licik khasnya yang sangat kubenci, dan hal-hal lain dalam dirinya, yang masih kuingat, meskipun ingatan itu semakin lama semakin rabun.

Ya, anak tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan penyihir, anak tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Orang pertama yang sudah menjadi musuh terbesarku, Ron, dan Harry di saat pertama kali kami bertemu dan sekaligus orang pertama yang berani menyebutku dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur.

Aku tak tahu, kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Aku jatuh cinta pada musuhku sendiri, kepada orang yang telah menginjak harga diriku.

Dan ingatanku kembali pada saat.. Saat di mana rasa cinta itu datang di antaraku dan dia.

-o0o-

Aku sedang di perpustakaan Hogwarts saat itu, mengisi waktu kosongku. Perpustakaan saat itu tidak seramai biasanya, aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Aku segera mencari buku yang ingin kubaca, dan setelah menemukannya, aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar, angin masuk dan memberantakkan rambutku. Di dekat kursi itu terdapat meja besar, dan juga banyak kursi di sisi-sisi meja. Aku mulai membaca buku, tak kupedulikan lagi keadaan di sekitarku.

BRAKK!

Suara itulah yang akhirnya memecahkan kosentrasiku. Kututup buku yang baru saja kubaca dan aku mencari asal suara. Tak perlu susah-susah mencari, karena ternyata suara itu berasal dari meja di dekat tempatku duduk. Seorang cowok yang tampak kesal duduk di sebuah kursi dan kerap membanting buku-buku yang dikeluarkannya dari tasnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa aku daritadi telah mengamatinya.

Sebelum dia sempat membanting buku terakhirnya ke meja, aku menghampirinya dan tentu saja aku ikut kesal, aku membenci orang-orang yang merusak konsentrasiku saat membaca.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tempat apa ini?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit keras, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalanku.

"Aku tahu, ini perpustakaan, miss sok tahu. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" jawab cowok itu, tidak menatapku, namun justru mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku terakhir yang dibantingnya dan membuka sebuah perkamen yang cukup panjang.

"Oh, Draco. Kalau kau memang tahu ini perpustakaan, kenapa kau masih membanting buku-bukumu itu? Hal itu sungguh menganggu, kau tahu," ucapku, kekesalan dalam nada suaraku mulai tampak.

Draco tidak menjawab, Ia mulai menulis di atas perkamennya. Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk sabar, dan berbalik menuju tempat dudukku tadi. Namun, suara dibelakangku menghentikan langkahku.

"Hermione!" panggil Draco, masih duduk di tempatnya, namun kali ini Ia menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kehilangan kesabaran. Berani-beraninya dia memanggilku setelah dia menggangguku seperti tadi.

"Aku butuh bantuan. Bantuanmu, tepatnya. Kumohon?" tanya Draco, memohon kepadaku.

Astaga, cowok macam apa dia. Meminta bantuanku setelah dia melakukan semua ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas ramuan ini, bisa kah kau membantuku?" tanya Draco, matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku.

Aku tak bisa berbohong, aku seolah dihipnotis oleh mata indah itu. Aku berjalan mendekat lagi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, sini kan bukunya," ucapku sedikit kasar.

Draco tersenyum, bukan senyuman licik khasnya, namun senyum tulus. Ia memberikan buku-bukunya kepadaku. Lalu kami pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya bersama-sama. Aku yang mendekte jawabannya, dan dia yang menuliskan di atas perkamennya.

Ternyata pandanganku terhadap Draco tidak semuanya benar. Ternyata dia pandai membuat lelucon, setiap lelucon yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu membuatku tertawa, tertawa pelan karena aku untungnya masih sadar kami sedang berada di mana.

Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dia membuatku tidak bosan, selalu mengajakku berbicara di sela-sela kami mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kadang aku menatapnya saat dia sedang menuliskan jawaban di atas perkamen. Dan kadang dia menyadari bahwa aku memandanginya, sehingga membuat kami saling pandang cukup lama. Kuakui aku nyaman dipandang seperti itu, tapi kau tahu, pipiku mulai memerah dan pada akhirnya kualihkan pandanganku darinya, mulai mencari-cari jawaban di buku lagi.

Kami dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat. Tapi dia masih saja mengajakku berbicara, tentang apa saja. Dia mungkin tidak sadar bahwa aku adalah seorang darah campuran yang lahir dari keluarga muggle, dan dia seorang darah murni dari keluarga terpandang di dunia sihir.

Pembicaraan kami membuatku lupa waktu. Seharusnya aku sudah ke pondok Hagrid saat itu.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," ucapku.

Mendengar hal itu, Draco seperti disadarkan. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan aku sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak mengucapkan terimakasih atau apa pun yang ingin kudengar saat itu. Aku pun beranjak dari kursiku, dan berjalan pelan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hermione!" panggil Draco sebelum aku sempat berjalan lebih jauh.

Aku menoleh, Draco telah menatapku. Ia tampak salah tingkah.

"Thanks, untuk bantuanmu. Dan.. Maaf…." ucapannya terpotong, Ia menarik nafas panjang seblum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "maaf karena aku telah memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu…"

Aku memandangnya, takjub akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Apa.. Seorang Malfoy meminta maaf kepadaku.. Oh, ada apa sebenarnya. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan aku tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya. Aku berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, dan aku sempat mendengar Draco berkata, "ada apa dengan diriku." Namun aku tetap tak perduli, aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Ron dan Harry. Keinginan membuatku menoleh sedikit ke arah cowok di belakangku, dan kulihat dia sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Astaga, apakah dia sudah gila. Apakah kami berdua sudah gila.

-o0o-

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Ron dan Harry telah duluan, karena mereka tak mau menungguku mengganti jubahku yang kotor karena tak sengaja terkena ramuan gagal Neville tadi.

Lorong menuju Aula Besar saat itu terlihat sepi. Semua murid pasti telah berada di Aula, menikmati makan malam mereka. Aku berjalan santai dan menyebarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Angin yang masuk dari jendela-jendela mebuat rambutku beratakan. Lalu, pandanganku terpaku pada sosok berambut pirang yang sangat kukenal. Cowok itu tersenyum ke arahku, dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku telah mencarimu di meja Gryffindor tadi, tapi kau tak ada. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kau pasti mengganti jubahmu yang terkena ramuan Neville tadi, jadi aku tunggu kau di sini," ujarnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Jubahku terkena ramuan Neville saat aku dan Neville sedang membersihkan kelas Ramuan atas perintah Snape. Saat itu tak ada anak lain di ruangan, kecuali aku dan Neville, semua anak telah keluar kelas, termasuk Draco.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku, "maksudku, kau kan tadi tidak ada di kelas saat ramuan Neville mengotori jubahku?"

Draco tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab, "tadi kudengar anak-anak di meja Gryffindor berkata seperti itu. Yah, kedua sahabatmu itu."

"Oh.. Kukira kau.. Well, memangnya kenapa kau menungguku?" tanyaku.

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Kalau kau baik-baik saja, maksudku, aku takut kau.."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Aku membencinya, seharusnya. Bukannya merasa nyaman seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Thanks," ucapku pelan, dan mulai berjalan melewatinya, menuju Aula Besar.

"Tunggu, Hermione!" seru Draco, Ia kini berjalan mendahuluiku, berbalik menghadapku, menghalangiku berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau tak seharusnya seperti ini. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Sejak kita bertemu di perpustakaan itu, kau tahu.. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku hanya ingin menemuimu dan berbicara lebih banyak lagi, itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandang ke arahmu saat di kelas ramuan tadi. Aku hanya.. Aku tak tahu, aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya," ucap Draco panjang lebar.

Aku mnghela nafas panjang. Aku menunduk memandang ujung jubahku yang terlalu panjang. Aku tak berani menatap balik Draco, atau jantungku akan berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat.

-o0o-

Sementara anak-anak lainnya masih menikmati makan malam mereka, aku dan Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman di dekat danau. Kami duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan saling membisu. Aku menatapi bulan yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan bagi kami karena kami sama-sama tidak membawa tongkat kami. Kurasakan Draco sedang menatapku, dan saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia langsung salah tingkah dan berpura-pura mengamati danau. Aku tersenyum geli. Namun tetap saja mulutku masih bergetar kedinginan, bayangkan saja, aku tidak menggunakan sweater, jaket, atau apapun itu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku hanya menggunakan kaos di dalam jubah tipisku ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, lebih baik aku kembali ke kastil, kau tahu," gertakku dengan sedikit kesusahan karena udara dingin membuatku malas untuk membuka mulut.

Draco yang melihatku bergetar karena kedidingan lalu tertawa kecil. Ia membuatku muak. Sungguh, well, setidaknya sebelum dia memberikan jubahnya kepadaku.

"Pakailah. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau mati kedinginan," ucapnya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menghiraukan tawarannya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Ia sudah memakaikan jubah tebalnya kepadaku. Jubah yang benar-benar hangat dan…. Bau khas Draco yang menenangkan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos hitam biasa, yang pasti bahannya tipis.

"Kalau kau yang mati kedinginan, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab," ujarku.

Draco tertawa. Tawa yang lepas, tanpa beban. Ia menggeleng dan menjawab, "kau lebih butuh itu. Dasar keras kepala."

Aku menggerutu pelan. Kalau saja dia tidak meminjamkan jubahnya kepadaku, mungkin dia sudah keceburkan ke danau.

"Masih kedinginan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sedikit," jawabku pelan.

Memang masih kedinginan. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa udara malam di Hogwarts bisa sedingin itu. Namun tiba-tiba tanganku menjadi hangat.

Draco menggenggam tangan kiriku. Menggenggamnya dengan kuat dan lembut, tidak menyakitkan, malah membuatku merasa nyaman, hangat. Aku merasakan rona pipiku mulai memerah sekarang. Tapi aku yakin Draco tidak bisa melihatnya, Ia sedang menatap danau. Aku tersenyum.

"Thanks," ucapku malu.

"Kalau begini, tidak ada yang kedinginan, kan?"

"Aku tidak. Kau iya."

"Aku tidak. Kau tidak. Tanganmu menghangatkanku. Haha."

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Draco."

"Kau lucu, dengan pipi memerah seperti itu, miss sok tahu."

Dia bahkan tidak memandangiku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu pipiku memerah? Dasar aneh.

Kami pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Kuakui, aku sedikit kecewa. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Sudah malam. Kau harus tidur. Ayo kembali ke kastil," katanya, memberikan tangan kanannya kepadaku, berniat membantuku berdiri. Aku menyambut tangannya, lalu berdiri. Ia masih menggenggam tanganku, lebih erat.

Kami berjalan menuju kastil bersama. Sebelum sampai di pintu kastil, kami berhenti, lebih tepatnya Ia yang berhenti duluan dan aku juga harus berhenti karena Ia masih menggenggamku.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Draco menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, "For making my night beautiful. For your hand. And for driving me crazy."

Aku masih bingung. Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Masuklah duluan. Dan tidur. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat untuk kelas ramuan besok. Dan kau tidak mau terlihat berjalan bersamaku, kan? Masuklah."

Aku tertegun. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak keberatan berjalan berdua bersamanya. Justru dialah yang seharusnya keberatan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan hendak melepaskan jubahnya.

"Pakai saja. Aku masih punya jubah lainnya," cegahnya.

Kuakui, rasanya berat sekali untuk berjalan masuk ke kastil. Bukan karena udara yang dingin, tapi mungkin.. mungkin aku hanya ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Draco. Demi celana Merlin, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Sama seperti Draco tidak tahu perasaannya. Kami sama-sama tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Entah rasa apa itu, aku juga tak tahu.

-o0o-

ini fanfic pertama gw, jadi maklumin kalo masih jelek ya. :)

makin banyak review, gw jadi makin semangat buat bikin chapter selanjutnya. so, review please? :D


End file.
